Home is where you make it
by athyrarose
Summary: After moving to Beacon Hills with her cousin Stiles for a little bit, Ashley notices not everything is exactly normal. And all the men here are broody. Her best friends here are 8 years younger than her. She keeps having weird dreams about other places. And eventually she gets drunk on the roof while pissed off and has a conversation with a serial killer. At least she isnt bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning. I Own nothing but an xbox and a laptop,I don't own anything used in this story, I just like letting my imagination go wild. _Just a warning about the story btw. It starts at the begining of season one and will continue on through the other seasons, changing small things but keeping alot the same, just mainly changing things as it adds in a different character. It also will eventually intersect diffrent worlds from my others stories i will end up doing.  
**

It was going to be a long, long day.

Coffee hadn't helped, nor the shower right after to help her feel more human. Not even music blaring through her speakers as she drove to the funeral home, when music had always been her go to for emotion balancing. As the Crawling in my skin remix played she just stared ahead at the road, wishing her mind could wander. But not today...though considering once she got out of the car and everyone elses emotions hit her she would have reverted anyway. Not that it was a bad thing...it is a sad day, a day of mourning, and she would give her proper respects while trying to help comfort everyone else.

Ashley sat next to her mother and held her hand, knowing anything she said would bring on a fresh batch of tears. People began to make their way in to the funeral parlor, signing in and paying their respects before sitting down, waiting for it to begin. About thirty minutes later, when the parlor was full, music began to play and a man stepped up to the podium in front of the casket. Ashley's mother began to shake and her stepfather put an arm around her. Her leg began to twitch, body betraying her need to move, when her mind knew she should stay still. Her cousin leaned forward, giving her a quick shoulder squeeze and whispering "Dont worry you arent the only one, my adderall is working double time today", before leaning back into his seat. Poor guy had major ADHD...she only had it bad enough to have to bounce her leg when too still, not enough for medication but still annoying at times.

Finally the man began to speak, silencing everyone. "Thank you for coming to honor the passing of a young woman taken far before her time..."  
Yes it was sad, and she wished her sister had stopped when she had the chance...one of several chances...but she never did. Not even when she was pregnant again. That's why this funeral was a double blow, it didn't just take one life...it took three. That's why next to the pictures of her younger sister there was pictures of an ultrasound with two little heartbeats. Ashley choked back a sob and let her mind relax so she could listen to the man talk...  
Two hours later...

The funeral was over and Ashley was leaning up against her car, ready to escape back into her music bubble. All the "im sorry for you loss"es and "they are in a better place"es were finally starting to grind on her nerves. She knew everyone meant well, but she felt like she was being suffocated. She had lost too many people recently, and the quaint little town wasnt feeling like home now. It was more like a cage. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't gotten an apartment yet...She had been in a wreck on her moped 4 months ago and had lost both her jobs and her apartment. Her suit had finally pulled through, though, and her wrist and back had healed, so it was time to do something...maybe take a vacation...

"Hey trouble."

Her cousins voice jolted her out of her daydreaming. Eight years younger than her, they had been close ever since he was old enough to gurgle. True, they hadn't spoken in about a year, but some things never change. He was one of those few people who understood her when it came to having eclectic movie and music taste, and when playing games against each other never got angry when they beat each other. He was also the only other person she knew who could research seemingly pointless information and be content, not to mention spout it at people when he got nervous. She though of him as a younger brother, not a cousin.

"Trouble? I'm standing here minding my own business, and im trouble? im simply trying not to strangle all of my sisters crazy friends. Half of them are high off their gourd as we speak, and I don't want them near my mom, much less me for that matter."

"Heh...like i said, trouble. Other than that how are you coping? T-bone any more cars with a scooter?"

"Hahahaha very funny. I'm ok i guess, im just ready for it to be over. I'm tired of everything lately, all the petty little squabbles here, this towns silly little politics, My suit is over but I still don't have my own place, and I have to drive 30 minutes to get a beer. Other than not wanting to stay in this town anymore i'm peachy."

He grinned at that."What if i told you then that dad had an offer for you that you can't refuse?"

"Which is?" raising one eyebrow suspiciously as she asked.

"Wellll it's about to be a new year of high school for me, along with still being in lacrosse. Dad has his hands full of the usual sheriff stuff and thinks i need some company, or something along those lines...maybe it was keep me in line? Anyway he figured now that you have the suit all over and the funeral and everything, you might need a vacation. Change of enviroment and free rent for you, movie buddy and another cook for me. Dad wont watch puppet master with me, and i need someone else who laughs at scary movies. Not to mention your cooking is the bomb." He paused for a minute to take a breath and i jumped in before he could start in again.

"You just miss being my sidekick."

"What? No! I'm Scotts sidekick if anything..i mean, maybe part of the time...ok depending on whats going on all the time...Come on someone needs to cheer us on warming the benches at the games! And you're legal to get certain beverages..." He gives an innocent grin and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Haha...like your dad would let that happen."

"Doesnt happen if we arent caught."

"Ok...very temping...but can i bring the bike or would i have to depend on your dad? Does my room have a window? Is there a bar in town? For how long? What systems should i bring? When can we leave? And do you know anyone not a teenager?"

I was getting excited as i asked the questions and he could tell.

"Bring the bike, yes, yes, however long you want to stay, all of them, as soon as you are ready, and why do you ask?"

"Because i have been single too long and can meet people who arent idiots i have known forever."

"Well when you put it that way..." We grinned at each other, my mind already made up.

"I will have to let mom know i am moving out of her spare room, but other that that I should be ready to go within an hour. You know your dad is going to regret this."  
"Yea" he laughed evilly" but by that time it will be too late."

"Well" i sighed" i might as well go tell mom the good news...she will be sad to see me gone but we both know this is the best thing for me right now."  
"Definitely." He declared. "Beacon Hills wont know what hit it!"

She rolled her eyes and started walking back towards the crowd, looking forward to a relaxing change of pace..

Too bad she wasnt going to get it. The relaxing part that is.

**Reveiwers are mucho apprieciated as this is my first attempt at a story, and i plan on making it long term so...sorry this one is short btw i needed a good way to start it off and this way seemed to be ok.  
**


	2. Welcome To Beacon Hills

**I Own Nothing! Nothing but my imagination...**

Ashley turned off her bike and looked up at the place that was her new home for a while. She had followed Stiles and her uncle John all the way back on it seeing as the drove the jeep and not a truck, which didn't bother her considering it just gave her a good excuse to ride and let her thought flow freely while enjoying the scenery. Not only that but she loved her bike. It was a Harley Sportster 1200, all flat black instead of chrome and a dark metallic blue paint. Not only that but when it got dark you could see the glow in the dark paint that only showed up in the dark, showing celtic knots all up and down. It was her baby, and it was so far the only thing she had bought with the money from the wreck other than contacts, but it was worth it. Paired with her leather Power Trip Harlow jacket, and earphones with music going almost the entire time it was an extremely comfortable ride. She felt more like herself than she had in a long time. She could get used to this.

She hops off the bike, pulls off her helmet and walks to the jeep to help get her luggage out the jeep. All of a sudden Stiles best friend Scott pops up on his bike, a big smile on his face, happy to see his buddy back. She was pretty sure they had been texting the entire drive back. Scott and Stiles had been friends for a long time, pretty much since diapers.

"Hey welcome back! I was hoping you were going to be back in time for school to start, not to mention I don't want to face coach on my own the first day...Hey Ashley! Long time no see!"

"And I was hoping to miss school together but we can't always get what we want." Stiles grimaced to himself.

Ashley laughed and hauled her luggage and backpack out. "Good to see you too Scott, you have gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you. Ready to actually play lacrosse this year? Or do you already plan on spending all season on the bench like Stiles here?"

"Welll..."Scott started to say with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled "He can't actually play because that will leave me alone on the bench! We are bench buddies! Dont mess up that dynamic!"  
"Oh shut up Stiles" Said the sheriff, glaring at him as he unlocks the door. "You start school tomorrow and that is that, I don't want to hear about you getting kicked out of class the first day, I don't care how much you say hates you."

"Oh yea of little faith in me, i promise i will try not to get kicked out. Or beat up. Or tell the teacher something they got wrong again. Or."

"Enough!" yells his dad "Show your cousin her room. Then order some pizza as im sure everyone is too tired to cook. And yes I know I am supposed to be eating healthy but this is a special case and i want stuffed crust! Ashley you go get settled in and try to relax and ignore my yelling."

"Thats fine Uncle John, thank you, pizza sounds great. And it will be a nice change of pace don't worry about the yelling, im sure he deserves it most of the time." She laughs at the wounded look Stiles gives her." Well Stiles? Show me the way to my bat cave, i have a laptop and two game systems to set up." She tosses the backpack to Stiles and heads in following him up the stairs to the bedrooms, eager to unpack and start her new life for the moment.

Scott follows them up and talks a bit before heading back home to his mom for dinner. Stiles and Ashley offer for Scott to eat dinner with them, but he says his mom wants to have a good dinner with him before school starts. They dont get it ofton with his moms late shifts at the hospital and Scotts after school job. Left to their own devices Stiles and Ashley get out everything and plug-in the ps3 and xbox360, along with the laptop to the houses wi-fi. Stiles opens up her movie and game holder and lets out a little sigh at her collection. Along with having a vast library of older movies like young Frankenstein and the Great Scout and Cathouse Thursday, she has a nice collection of games to choose from, and as he has no job, he hasn't played quite a few of them.

"Oh thank you whatever sweet deity is up there, we are going to have plenty of time to kill things. I only got to see videos of this played and it looks awesome. And im glad you brought Super Troopers because my copy bit the dust. I havent found a good copy to pirate yet. What do you want on your pizza?"

She rolls her eyes and his quick topic changing and tells him, then turns back to her laptop as he goes downstairs the order the pizza. She pulls up Facebook long enough to figure out nothing is happening except for more useless drama and posting of pictures saying share this or else blah blah..."Why do I even look on here anymore?" she thinks to herself before closing the window and starts putting her clothes away in the closet. Thankfully her room has a window facing the street and she opens it up, enjoying the sounds and the breeze coming through it. She had meant to come visit for some time but every time she tried something came up and she ended up not coming at all. It was annoying, but she was here now and that was all that mattered. It was a long time coming, that's for sure. She turns back to her suitcase and starts getting everything out, including her tablet she takes everywhere, her portable hard drive, and her hair gunk.

By the time she had put up all her things in the closet and drawers, fixed up her mattress and hid her Whiskey stash where Stiles hopefully wouldn't find it, she saw the pizza guy pull up to the house. She bounded down the stairs and inhaled the cheesy goodness. Chicken alfredo with mushrooms and bacon, life is good. not only that but a oreo pizza for desert. Combine that with a good movie and it would be a good night. But then again, she also knows that things don't always go the way it supposed to, so automatically assumes something is going to happen to change it up.

"Super Troopers or Beerfest? I'm in the mood for broken lizard tonight." She said, sitting next to Stiles on the couch with a plate full of food, and beer, just because she can.

"Huh? Oh, either one. I'm not picky..." Stiles said, looking distracted. He was listening to the call his dad had just gotten on the radio...something about a body in the woods...

"Stiles?"

"Sorry, you know i cant help listening in when he gets those calls."

"I know, just wait to see what happens next to see how interested you need to be..."

He nods and silently eats his pizza, tapping foot the only indication of his impatience to having to wait. She grins and sips her beer, knowing full well how much trouble he has with waiting when it comes to something like this. When it comes to cases he always thinks he can research it and investigate and figure the whole thing out, he has ever since he was little, it was one of his ways to try to control his adhd a bit. He is smart enough he probably could too, for most of them, she just doesn't know how he would react to the danger that comes with certain cases. He is stubborn though, and would still try to push through, of this she is certain. He is one of the most loyal people she has ever met, and that is a rare thing to come across these days. Thats why she was so protective over him, and loved spending time with him. So she sits there eating along with him, waiting to see what the sheriff does and what Stiles will do afterward...

After awhile the sheriff comes out of the room putting on his holster. "Sorry guys I have to go, a Sheriffs job is never done...I don't know what time i will be back so just finish eating then wrap up the rest. If I don't see you before school than good luck tomorrow, and Ashley? Glad you are here, this is one of the reasons i wanted you around. I don't like leaving him alone so much when i have to go out on these cases, and hate missing so many of his lacrosse games, even if he doesn't play most of the time" He says looking pointingly at his son.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Dad what did they say about the bo..."

"No! You know how I feel about you just randomly showing up at my cases, mainly because it is never random! I'm not answering any questions!" The Sheriff yells before going out the door.

"Spoilsport. I was just going to as a question." Stiles sulks as Ashley watches him with a grin.

"You telling me you arent going to go investigate? That isn't the Stiles I know. You are planning on going to the scene of the crime and sneaking around as soon as you think you wont get caught. I know that is not changing because I am here, I know you way too well"

"Wha..what? I dont know what you are talking about." He sputters unconvincingly." I'm going to sit here and eat my pizza and go to bed."

"Yea right. I tell you what, you go out I wont try to stop you, but I will say I though you were in bed and deny everything. Just do me a favor...call Scott and bring him with you? I would rather you be in the would with a friend than alone, especially considering there is a dead body and possibly the maker of said dead body. Thats all I ask"

With that she leaves him to his own, putting her plate in the sink and heading upstairs to play a bit of PC Dragon Age before going to bed. She smiles to herself as she hears Stiles going out the door and, after turning off Dragon Age and starting a couple of tv series to download on BitTorrent, closes the laptop for the night, plugging in her phone before putting Pandora radio one and drifting off to sleep, hearing a wolf howl just as she slips away...Thinking to herself there arent supposed to be wolves in California...


	3. A Very Busy Day

Visiting the Real World

Ashley woke up to the sound of Stiles leaving for school. She had slept in a bit longer than usual, usual up and about the time Stiles is, but last night she had stayed up late playing Super Smash Brothers with him and was pretty tired. She had made some good-natured fun of him last night every time she beat him, as he lost loudly and with much protest, so it was pretty easy. It helped control his ADHD a bit when he played though, so they played often. He seemed to think Sammus was the ultimate character to play as, when it was obviously Link, Not that she was biased or anything. She only had every single Legend of Zelda game ever made, along with a life-size exact replica of the Master Sword and Hylian Sheild. One year she had even dressed up as Sheik for Halloween, and received a picture that same year of Stiles dressed up as Link.

No they werent nerdy at all...Just awesome.

She spent most of the day doing laundry, both hers and the guys, and catching up on her Hulu shows. Doctor Who had called to her for a while, and she had missed a couple of new episodes, along with episodes of Hells Kitchen. She really enjoyed watching Gordan Ramsey yell at the big-headed chefs who thought their shit didnt stink. It made her giggle.  
When it hit 4pm she started to get restless, and decided it would be a good time to go to the park and read a book. It would let her catch up on her Game of Thrones, and enjoy the calm of outside while getting a change of scenery. She was currently reading A Feast of Crows, laughing at the chaos Tyrion was causing by not even being in the castle.  
She grabbed her book, throwing on her jacket and locking the door before jumping on her bike. There was a spot of shade calling her name.

She stopped at Sonic for a cherry limeade, then started her way towards the park. As she drove her mind wandered, thinking about how weird Scott and Stiles had been acting lately, ever since that night Stiles got caught in the woods, the same night the half a body had been found. Stiles had been researching something he didn't want her to know about, closing his laptop every time she was around. She had caught a peek once though, something about lycanthropy. Scott on the other hand just seemed extremely tense, like he was afraid he would explode any minute or something. Hormones maybe? It was most likely that but Scott had made first string on the team, leaving poor Stiles on the bench with Greenberg. Maybe she should see if he want to barbeque next weekend, have a LOTR marathon, invite Scott over as well. That would go a long way to helping both of them to relax.

She would bring it up to him when she saw him later tonight.

As she pulled up to the park her thoughts refocused. She backed up into a parking spot and turned off her bike, surveying the park before her as she hopped off. She had always liked it here, it was right on the edge of the woods and a very relaxing place. It was filled with huge trees with expansive foliage, and when it was autumn the leaves made it beautiful with all the reds and golds. Not only that but there was a walking trail, a pavilion with a bbq pit, and a pretty nice little jungle gym for kids to run around on. It was a better choice than the other park in town, as all the kids would hang around that one after school and rev their truck, do burn out and get into fights. At least this park didn't need a constant cop patrolling to make sure it wasnt being defaced. She texted Stiles letting him know where she would be, then searched for a good tree to lie under and read. Walking around a bit she spotted a big tree with plenty of shade and a nice grassy spot right underneath it that was perfect. Heading towards it she sits back and lays her back against the tree, pulling out her book and taking a sip of her drink as she opens it up and begins to read for a couple or hours...

As 7pm hit she jerked awake, realizing she had fallen asleep while reading. "Guess I relaxed a little too much" she muttered to herself.  
Not only that but, but as she took in her surroundings she realized she was technically not in the park anymore but in the woods, as all of the park had overhead lights as it got dark and though it was only partially sundown, the lights were already on, just not around where she was. She cursed silently to herself, knowing her uncle wouldn't like her being in the woods after dark with the murder and all, and gathered her stuff up quickly, intending to head to her bike.

It didn't go quite as planned though, as when turning around she slammed into a hard chest, and would have fallen over if the arms attached had not grabbed her.

"What are you doing here?" said and angry voice.

She looked up and had a moment of silent appreciation as she stared into a pair of deep blue eyes, framed by a strong face covered in stubble, with thick black hair and an intense look on his face, not to mention his tall muscular body draped in a black leather jacket. Handsome, but broody looking and probably didn't smile much. Too bad, because he would probably look even better with a smile on his face. As it was his face had an expectant look on his face. Oh right, he asked a question!

"What? Oh I came here to read because its relaxing out here and i needed a change of scenery from being stuck in the house all day today. I dint know i had wandered into the actual woods until I woke up a minute ago in the dark." she explained."Wait, why does it matter to you? And who are you? And do you always sneak up on women like that? Thats kinda creepy and stalkerish."

Stupid nervous rambling.

"It matters because my family owns the woods" he said lifting an eyebrow as he stared her down "My name is Derek Hale and i just got back into town...I wasnt sneaking, I was walking. In my woods."

"Oh. Sorry then I guess. I really wasnt intruding on purpose, I just wandered in here by mistake. It was just such a relaxing looking area and I really did think i was still in the park...I was just leaving anyway. I apologize for intruding."

He seemed bewildered, like he wasnt used to people apologizing to him, which was weird considering how...sturdy looking and intimidating he was. Not that she was looking. Much.

He let her go and stepped back a bit. "No harm done. Like I said I havent been home long and was taking a walk around when I heard snoring. Just head back to the park." He turned around and started walking back into the woods.

"Yea yea, like I said im going. By the way I don't snore, you must just have bad hearing." She stuck out her tongue at his departing from and started walking back to her bike. She had been hanging around Stiles too long and was adopting his sarcasm to her own needs.

"I don't have bad hearing." she heard him say as she walked off laughing to herself.

"Great" she thought as she drove away from the park "First cute guy I meet in this town and I argue with him our first meeting. Good start."

She stopped and got fried rice for dinner after calling and asking Stiles if he wanted anything, then made one more stop at a gas station for a fill up and late night goodies. She had to either hide her stash or eat them the same day she bought them or her uncle would break into them, as Stiles was keeping him on a health food diet and it was driving him insane. As she paid for her stuff and stepped outside, she noticed a black Camaro being blocked in on either side of the far end of the gas station while it had been filling up.

"Well that's not nice" She said to herself, putting her stuff on her bike. She was about to leave when she noticed who it was being blocked in.

It was the cute broody guy from the park, Derek! What has he done now?

Quickly thinking she start walking forward toward the men. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey they don't have Rockstar Punched, do you want something else?" she paused and looked around then back at Derek "Honey whats going on? Who are these men? and why are we blocked in?"

Yes, very interesting indeed.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Yet. Smart man.

"Excuse me miss we are having a conversation with Derek here. Who would you happen to be?" Said the man on the far side by himself who seemed to be in charge. The other two looked like troublemakers and were on the opposite side of Derek, glaring at her while the other man just looked at her with interest. What was going on?

"Excuse me but im his date and we are on our way to the movies and we are late as it is, so could you move? She cocked he hip to the side and but her hands on them, pursing her lips in a pout, trying to emphasize her point. "I have wanted to see it for a while and will be very upset if I miss it." She also tried to sound huffy.

"What will you do if we don't princess? I could take you to the movies if you want" said the man with the spiked hair on one end, leering at her and elbowing his companion in the side.

Well that just pissed her off.

"One, i will call the cops. I'm the sheriffs niece and they will listen. Two, I will taze you in the nuts and laugh as you twitch on the ground. Three my name is not princess, if I had a pet name you wouldn't be allowed to call me it. And four, piss off prick I have a date and he is scarier looking than you. That work for ya?"

Derek looked like he was hiding a smile and the man in charge laughed softly. "Back off, now. Is it true Derek, are you on a date with this young woman?"

Derek looked at Ashley and finally gave a small smile, but only for a moment, before looking at the man and scowling again."Yes. Now like she said will you move? We're late as it is." He glanced at Ashley "Didnt you want popcorn too?"

"Well Duh, with butter. And an icee."

"See? We need to go now. So move."

The man looked between the two of them and something unspoken passed between him and Derek before he sighed and stepped back."Sure" he said."We were just saying welcome back, that's all. See you around Derek." They then proceeded to get back into their vehicles, spikehead glaring at them before he did, and drive away from the gas station, finally freeing up the Camaro.

"So honey what movie are we seeing again? I'm in the mood for something with lots of explosions but it's up to you." Leaning on his car, Ashley smiled and looked at him. That was fun. Weird, but fun.

The glare he gave her would have made most grown men wet their pants. Lucky for her she wasnt intimidated in the least, or a man for that matter, and kept on smiling. "Oh and I want a red icee and lots of extra butter on my popcorn, I love movie theater butter."

"You shouldnt have gotten involved, I had everything under control."

"Of course you did" she said looking at him "but when I came out and saw whatever it was that just happened going on, i figured a bit of help wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, I don't like bullies and honestly? They were looking at you like hunting dogs with a cornered fox. So get over it."

"Do you always get involved with other peoples problems?"

"Nope, just with the people who interest me."

"Are you saying you're interested in me?"

"Yep. Congratulations it doesn't happen often."

"Great." He rolled his eyes and stared off in the direction the men had driven off.

She looked at him with concern. "Are you ok? Are you in trouble or something? I may be new to town but I will help you if I can" Why was she saying that, she barely knew the guy!

"Its nothing you can help with, and im fine, don't worry about it."

"Good grief you are full of short answers arent you? What a conversation. Well if you are ok and im not getting popcorn and an icee then im heading home. Try not to piss anyone off or melt anyone with that death glare of yours." With that she started walking back towards her bike.

"Wait"

She paused, then turned around, waiting for him to continue.

Whats your name? It's only fair I ask seeing as you know mine."

He looked uncomfortable as he said it, like he wasnt used to being social. It was funny, but endearing. At least it seemed like he was trying. She looked at him for a couple of seconds as he waited for her to answer, then game a soft smile. "Well, since you asked so nicely...its Ashley. Guess we arent strangers anymore. Now we are even, and im hungry, so i bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Ashley" he said with that familiar brooding look on his face before he turned around, got in his Camaro and sped off into the night. He was a very confusing man. Every time he did or said something nice-ish he got mad, like he couldn't believe he had done it. Oh well, she wouldn't dwell on it now, she had fried rice on her bike that was getting cold.

"Men drive me crazy sometimes" she thought as she hopped on her bike and headed back home. "But hey, weird luck is better than no luck at all!"

When she got home they ate dinner with Scott, talked about the upcoming lacrosse game and went upstairs to play call of duty a bit before he had to leave.

It had been quite a productive day to say the least. Maybe next time she could get an actual date out of it!


	4. Talking to Teacher

**Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously, but its fun pretending.**  
**Also we are getting to the good parts, just getting some nice filler stuff in, can't wait for our favorite crazy wolf to show up!**

Ashley didn't know what was up with Stiles lately, but hopefully the parent-teacher conferences tonight would clear some of it up.

Normally his dad would be going, but what with this attack at a video store, along with the other murders, he was working overtime. This time, along with the murdered man, two of Stiles schoolmates had been at the scene of the crime and found him. One had even been in the car when the murderer had escaped, saying it was like a wild animal had run out of the store. They were both freaked out and the Sheriff had to wait til they calmed down a bit to question them. Right now he was on his way to the locals vets office to ask about some strange claw marks left on the body. Therefore, to help out a bit, she was going to the conferences in his place to learn about what was going on at school with him.

She couldn't help but be a bit worried. Only last week she had gotten a call from him after school asking her to tell his dad he was at Scotts house helping with a project if he asked where he was. When she asked where he would really be, knowing him, he hesitated before saying something weird had come up and someone needed his help. She heard a painful sounding gasp in the background, and Stiles had again asked if she would please do it.

"I can't explain now, and I can't promise I ever will" he said "But believe me when I say it's a life and death thing and dad can't know about it. I'm not in trouble, but the person im helping may be."

She had sighed and said "I trust you Stiles, and will tell him. But please be careful, whatever is going on. And remember you can tell me anything and I wont judge...I may even try to help. Just call me."

He had agreed and hung up after that. When he got home late that night he was pale and shaken looking. He didn't even say anything to her, just went straight to bed. She didn't press thing, knowing he would talk when he was ready. For now all she could do was be there for him, for better or worse. She did worry about the small spot of blood on his shirt though...not only that but she was pretty sure she saw a confused looking Scott riding towards the hospital with Derek in his Camaro the same night, not too long after Stiles got home. Too weird to not be a coincidence.

Anyway, Hopefully tonight would shed some light on at least a couple of things.

She left about 9:00am, needing to go to the mall and buy some things anyway. On her way out she spied Scott and his girlfriend Allison in her car, driving away from the school. "Funny" she though "never saw her as the type to skip school." She chuckled as she pulled over and texted Scott, making sure she had a good reason for skipping school with him. Sure enough, she got a text back a minute later.

**"Allison's birthday today, she was depressed, taking her away for a bit to cheer her up"**

**"alright"** she texted back **"but next time tell me or Stiles if you need an alibi, or someone can't get ahold of you. have fun**

**"Thanx"**

At least now they had someone to tell the parents where they were if they freaked out about them missing school. Scott was a good kid with a good heart, but not always the brightest crayon in the box. This way she could help him out a bit...and Stiles in the long run, considering how often he ran off to who knows where lately and asked her to cover. Scott was probably with him most of the time, so she worried about both of them.

With that new info in her mind she pulled into the mall parking lot and walked in, intending to spend some much-needed time-wasting buying some new clothes, a new phone, and to check in at the local GameStop. Not only that but she was going to go to Hastings and read a book with some hot chocolate.

**************Later that Night********************

Ashley had just made it to the conference when she got a call from her uncle, saying he would be able to make part of it after all. He would be late, but would make it. So far all the teachers had said the same thing, saying he was a smart boy but easily distracted. She already knew that, but also knew that when he got into a subject he liked he hit the ground running, feeling the need to learn everything there was to know about it and more. She was about to talk to the dreaded Coach Finstock, the last teacher of the night, when the sheriff showed up at her side, looking very tired.

"Sorry for being late, this case has me running all over the place. Trying to decide if it is an actual wild animal or not...the video store footage showed something walking on two legs..."

"No problem, you are just in time to talk to the coach, then all done for the night"  
"Thank you so much for doing this, you are a lifesaver"  
"No problem, that's what family is for"  
"Lets get to it then, don't want to keep him waiting. Knowing how Stiles describes the coach this should be interesting."

Ashley chuckled and followed him to the coaches table. Coach saw them walking towards him and stood up, looking Ashley up and down appreciatively before looking at the sheriff and shaking his hand. Ashley rolled her eyes at him, having been to a few of the practices and knew what he was like. Annoying, for one.

"Hello, I'm Coach Finstock, and you would be..."

"Sheriff Stilinski"

"Of course, and you are?"

"Ashley, Stiles visiting older cousin."

"Ah of course, i heard he had a visiting relative, nice to put a face to the name. Wait" he said, turning back to the Sheriff "You named you son Stiles Stilinski?"

"No" he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation "that's just what he calls himself"

"Then what is his real name..." the coach muttered to himself, finding Stiles file and looking at the name. He frowned, turning it sideways and upside down trying to read it "What the, how do you even pronounce that?"

"It was a family name from my wife's side..."

While coach and the sheriff talked, Ashley stepped outside, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation if his wife was being mentioned. She convinced herself it was because she needed some fresh air. Stiles mom was the side of the family she came from, and when she died Ashley had tried to be there for him as much as possible. She often thought that was why they ended up being so close, because she slighty reminded him of his mom. If she could offer him the small comfort so be it.

Her mind wandering she almost missed Scotts mom walking out the school doors, not looking too happy, another couple right on her heels. "Oh no" She thought, figuring she knew Scott had skipped. That would make the other two Allison's parents. She stepped up when she heard them arguing.

"Mrs. McCall whats wrong? This wouldn't happen to have to do with Scott and Allison missing school would it?"

"Yes" She said sounding worried "They missed the whole day and no one has heard from them, they wont even answer their phones."

"Do you know where Allison is?" said an angry-looking woman with a fur jacket and short red hair. "Tell us now!"

"Honey calm down, yelling at the young woman isn't getting us anywhere" said a familiar sounding voice beside the woman.

Ashley looked towards the couple and was met with the calm face of the man who had boxed Derek in that night, the one who had seemed to be in charge. This was just what she needed right now. That figured.

"You must be Allison's parents?" she asked.

"Yes im Chris Argent, and this is my wife...you are?"

She blushed, knowing that he recognized her from the gas station and hoped he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"I'm Ashley, Stiles Stilinskis older cousin" she was getting tired of introduced herself "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I saw them this morning when they left school. I asked them why they were skipping and Scott said it was her birthday?" When Mrs. Argent nodded she continued "Scott said Allison was depressed and thought that getting her out of school might make her feel better."

As Chris Argent watched her as she spoke, Ashley saw Scott and Allison walking towards the school. "Why don't you talk to them?" she said, pointing them out to the anxious parents.

As the parents rushed towards the two, most likely intending to separate the teens, Ashley heard a scream coming from the parking lot. When she looked towards the direction it had come from, everyone started running and screaming in panic, trying to get away from whatever had caused it. Everyone, it seemed, except for Mr. Argent, who had pulled a gun from somewhere and, as usual, was staying calm. As she saw the sheriff running out of the school to see what was causing the panic, Ashley climbed on top of one of the parked cars to try to get a better look at whatever was making everyone go insane. She though she saw something on four legs running in between the cars. She at one point saw Scott save Allison from a rushing car not looking where it was going, his eyes glowing a bit gold. Suddenly a gunshot rang out. Ashley looked over and saw Mr. Argent, standing over the now prone body of a ...was that a mountain lion? And why had Scotts eyes been glowing like that? Mr. Argent looked over at her real quick before turning to the Sheriff.

She would have to ask Stiles about the eye thing..maybe it was just a trick of the light. As for the mountain lion..it could almost answer the murder question, but something didn't seem quite right. It almost appeared out of the blue at just the right time. This town was getting weirder every day.

At least this time Derek wasnt involved in the weirdness.


	5. Drunk and dreamin

**Finally a longer Chapter! I get distracted easily, so please excuse my small ones, but this one is much longer.**

**I own nothing but some stitches in my left arm and some cookie dough in the fridge**

How on earth did Stiles get himself into these situations?  
In all the time Ashley had known him, Stiles had gotten himself into more impossible seeming situations than ten people combined could ever get into. He didn't do it on purpose, of course, but that wasnt the point. Last night unfortunately was no exception.  
She had been sitting in her bedroom playing Skyrim on her computer. It hadn't been out that long and half the time she had already spent on it had been creating her character, always an important process according to her. She had already decided she liked the lock picking better on Skyrim than on Oblivion, and as always the bow was her weapon of choice. She was always into those sneaky far away kills, though she was proficient with a sword as well. She had just made it into Whiterun when she got a call which she assumed was from Stiles. He had been hanging out with Scott that night so she expected him home late. Of course she was also pretty sure they were up to no good, especially after he had avoided the question about Scotts eyes glowing gold the night of the mountain lion attack. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but he didn't normally do that to her unless something major was going on he didn't want her involved in.

What she didn't expect was a call from a panicked sounding Stiles and being trapped in the school. With a possible murderer no less.

"What the hell do you mean you are trapped?"

He gulped and took a deep breath before hurriedly answering "Scott and I went to the school locker room to get his bag and was about to leave when we heard a loud thump above us in the school. When we went to check it out the janitor threw himself against one of the doors we were passing, covered in blood and screaming for us to help him before he was yanked back. We ran to one of the classrooms and locked ourselves in before he could get in."

"Why didn't you call your dad?"

"He isn't answering, and when we tried to call the station they said they were warned that they would be getting prank calls about the school tonight and wouldn't believe us, you are the only person i could think of who could help."

"And why are Jackson, Lydia and Allison there again?"

"They...followed us in."

She sighed "You have quite a talent for this kinda thing you know, and that's not a compliment. Hold tight and I will get your dad down there quick. And Stiles? If he, whoever he is, hurts any of you in any way? I will personally hunt down and skin him myself. Stay safe."

Before he could answer she hung up, grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs, hopping on her bike and heading towards the Sheriff Station. When she got there she barged right in, not caring she was getting weird looks from everyone in there.

"Where the hell is Sheriff Stilinski?" She yelled at no one in particular, hoping he heard her...which fortunately he did.

He quickly walked up to her and tried to calm her down "Come on, relax, whats wrong?"

"I will not relax, why arent you going to check on the high school?I know there have been calls about it. And for that matter why arent you answering your phone?"

He gave her a strange look before patting his pocket, realizing it wasnt there "I must have left it in the car...how do you know about the calls? We were given a tip..."

"Damn the tip!" Ashley said hotly "Do you know who i just got a call from? Your son, who happens to be in the school at this moment. Trapped in a classroom, as it happens, by someone who may be a murderer, as they saw the janitor dragged away screaming. And I don't think he is lying because he sounded scared half to death. Now are you going to go check it out, or are you gong to give me a gun so i can check it out myself?"

When the sheriff heard that he ran to his car, checked his phone, and came back in calling hurriedly for three men to follow him to the school. As the left Ashley hopped on her bike and left for the high school on a shortcut, beating them there and parking next to Stiles jeep. As she hopped off, the first thing she noticed was the hood of the jeep had been bent, with claw marks around the bending. Not only that, but it was slightly open and it looked like the battery had been ripped out. As the sirens got closer she noticed a movement on the roof and saw what looked like a pair of glowing red eyes staring down on her...and a dark shape jumping off as the sheriff pulled up and the red eyes disappeared. Considering what Lydia had described about the creature the night of the video store murder, that wasnt a very comforting thing to see staring at her. Could that be what was trying to get at Stiles? Geez, and she had said she was going to hunt it down and skin it...she had to learn to think before she said things like that. But then again she had always had a feeling there was more out there, truth to some of the supernatural legends out there. She herself had always had a feeling of being watched, and some of the dreams she had were so detailed and familiar at times...

Her mind jumped back to the present as she spied the teens coming out of the school. All of them were pale and tired looking, and as the police herded them down to the cars to sit down while they searched the school, Stiles caught her eye and silently mouthed thank you. Strangly enough Allison and scott were acting distant and staying away from each other. Scott looked...guilty?

She walked up to the cars and sat down next to Stiles, patting him on the back and giving him a one-armed sideways hug."You gonna be ok?"

"Yea, just more than enough excitement for one night"

Lydia and Allison looked their way, calming down from their ordeal while Jackson argued on the phone with someone. "Thank you for finally making the idiots come" said Lydia "They were convinced we were trying to play some sort of stupid prank. As if I would lower myself to something like that"

"We would have been there in the first place if i hadn't gotten the text..."Allison began, before Stiles coughed into his hand and shook his head at her before she could finish.

Ashley lifted her eyebrow at that. "What text? What did it say to make you have to go to the school?" When Allison wouldn't answer, staring down at her arms silently, she turned to Stiles, her arms crossed. "Is there more to this than what you told me on the phone? Like why Scott isn't over here making sure Allison is ok? And such as the red-eyed thing I saw on the roof? And whatever happened to your jeep?"

Stiles looked worried when she said that and opened his mouth up as if to talk, but at that moment his dad chose to show up and he immediately closed his mouth again.

"Stiles we didn't find a body. We found areas that looked like there had been a fight, but no body. We will try to contact the janitor in the meantime. What the hell were you doing in the school in the first place?

Stiles launched into the same story he had given Ashley, which she now believed mostly to be a lie. Not the murderer part, but why everyone was there. She knew he probably had a good reason, but she still didn't like it, and planned on getting to the bottom of it, even if she did it without him.

* * *

That night she had fitful dreams, full of fire and screaming. A house of fire, full of people. Men women and children all burning. The worst part of it was that it wasnt as if she was a bystander watching a distance, but actually in the fire. She heard a female voice saying about the Hales, other men talking alongside her outside the house, before the pain really hit her. Her flesh was burning and charring, the smell almost as bad as the pain. She saw a man burning, trying to crawl out of the fire before she finally woke up, covered in sweat, her palms bloody from where her nails has bit into her skin. That was the worst she had dreamt in a long time, but just as detailed as normal. As she lay in bed trying to calm down from the nightmare, part of it hit her...wasnt Hale Derek's last name? As she drifted back to sleep she vowed to look it up when she woke back up, there had to be something there.

When she did finally wake back up it was the afternoon. She hadn't meant to sleep so long, but after last night she needed it. After getting a rockstar punched from downstairs, she plopped herself down in front of the computer, planning to do some research on her dream last night. She pulled up Google and typed in Hale House Fire, not knowing what she would find, but having a vague idea. When it popped up her stomach turned. A house full of people had been burnt alive, men women and children. The windows had been barred, doors locked. No suspects, only two known survivors, Derek and Peter Hale. Derek Hale. No wonder he seemed so uncomfortable and closed off from the world. She was pretty sure she would be closed off from the world if her entire family had died as well. When research was done on the uncle it said he was in a vegetable like state, being taken care of in the Beacon Hills Hospital. She made a mental not to go visit him today when she got a chance, if anything just to confirm what she saw in her dream. She then thought of something else and pulled up the list of people murdered so far. So far, every one of them had at one time been arrested for something fire related before meeting their untimely deaths.

Could it be they were also involved in the Hale House fire? Could it be someone was taking revenge on the people who had burnt down the house and everyone in it? If so then she couldn't blame whoever doing it, after feeling the pain of what they went through herself. They were probable getting a lot quicker of a death than the family had. The authorities wouldn't see it that way though. Eye for an eye was kind of frowned upon these days. But what about the woman she had heard?

After looking up a couple more details, she wrote down a couple of notes on a sheet of paper and left it on her uncles desk. Maybe her could find out more stuff than she could, and any bit would help with the investigation. Maybe he would finally catch a break. She then proceeded to hop in the shower, washing off the sweat from last night. She didn't want to go in public looking or smelling like a workout. She had a busy rest of the day planned and wanted to be clean for it. After pulling on some fresh clothes, she grabbed her phone, tablet and purse and walked outside to her bike. A ride would relax her a bit before more research.

After driving around for an hour, she relented and pulled into the hospital parking lot. Time to meet the other Hale...well, in a sense anyway. She walked in and headed towards the long-term patients area. She headed to the nurses station, putting a smile on her face and told the nurse that she was a new volunteer, and wanted to learn about some of the patients she would be visiting. Luckily the nurse recognized her, and said how nice it was of her to visit with some of the patients while she was here in town. She then proceeded to call over one of the other nurses to show her around and introduce her to some of the patients. She had walked around for about 30 minutes, learning the stories from the very chatty nurse showing her around, when she came to a room with a lone man in a wheelchair, hair just long enough to curl round his ears, back to them.

"Excuse me, what about this gentleman? Whats his story?" she asked the nurse.

"Oh Mr. Hale? Poor gentleman, he was burnt in a house fire...whole family did, except for a nephew. Hasnt responded to anything since he has been here. Just sits in his chair all day, staring off into the distance, probably daydreaming of better times. No one really visits him at all, not that he could hold a conversation poor dear. Oh, excuse me for a minute."

She ran off as one of the patients started into a coughing fit and had a hard time staying upright. Fine with her, gave her a chance to check in on Mr. Hale. As she walked into the room, she wondered if he was one of the people she had seen in her dream last night, or one of the many faceless voices. As she reached the front of him, she gasped. He was, at first glance, a very handsome man, about 6 years older than herself, not that it bothered her. Older men tended to be more mature anyway. At second glance you noticed that the entire half of his body was covered in burn scars, and he had a perpetually distant look on his face, as if he was lost in thought. "What have then done to you" she murmured quietly. She did recognize him though...he had been the man trying to escape from the house right before she had woken up.

"It's really too bad you are unresponsive to everyone" she said to him "I have a feeling a conversation with you would be very interesting. I would have loved to pick your brain."

As she sat there looking at him, she wondered if he had a wife, kids maybe, in the house when it burnt down. Something like that, even without the physical pain, would make even the strongest man withdraw inside himself. She felt a tear slip down her cheek before she was roused from her thinking.

"What are you doing here?" a stern voice asked. Ashley stood up, wiping away the tear, to face an intense looking woman with her hair in a tight bun.

"I'm sorry, he just looked lonely so i thought i would keep him company. Another nurse said i could.."

"Well she was wrong," the stern nurse said. "Please leave now."

Ashley looked at her confused, wondering how it was wrong for someone with no family to have a visitor want to keep him company, but did as she asked and left the room, looking back as the nurse closed the door. It felt wrong to leave him alone but she did, leaving the hospital and getting back on her bike. Instead of heading straight home though, she stopped at the store and got a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of black cherry rum, along with a small bottle of Chambord. She was addicted to the black raspberry liquor, and mixed with sprite and the rum it tasted like skittles. And she felt that, after tonight, she may need them. She had always let her emotions get to her a little too much, tonight was no exception. She also let other people's sadness get to her more than she should. Combined with all that had happened the past couple of weeks, she figured it was about time she had a couple of drinks. So, after driving home and fixing a small meal for herself, plus a plate each for Stiles and her uncle, then writing a note to Stiles saying where she would be if he looked for her, she put her phone on the desk, grabbed her backpack with the drinks and sprite inside, along with a shot glass and cup, she climbed up onto the roof.

************************************************** **************************************  
Three hours later, it was dark, and she had went through half of her alcohol, having always been a slow drinker she liked to savor it rather than chug, though she did take shots of the whiskey. She was a multifaced drunk...sometimes she was happy, sometimes she was hyper, sometimes she was sad...tonight she a was a quiet one, though she had been silently singing to herself all night. The more she drank, the louder she sang. She had a thing for Disney songs, not to mention her favorite movie from when she was little, The Princess and the Goblin, and the main song from it was almost always running through her head. That, and Dreams to Dream, from Fieval goes West were her two favorite songs ever for some reason.

She had just finished singing Dreams to Dream out loud, even twirling a bit to the dancing, when she heard a very slight thud behind her. She grabbed onto the chimney to keep from falling, and slowly turned to face whoever was there. Standing there, on all fours, was the red-eyed beast from the roof, just staring at her. He was about 6'5, with dark wiry hair all over his body and pointed ears, along with a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth, made for ripping flesh from bone. She would have backed up if she had anywhere to go, and didn't want to yell for Stiles as he may still try to go after him. The only thing she could do is take another shot and stand there. Luckily she was pretty fearless when she was drunk.

"Um...hello..can I help you? I would offer you a shot but i just dropped the glass."

The beast had stopped growling as she talked and perked its ears up. "You arent afraid of me?" It said in a deep gutteral voice. She was surprised a voice could come out at all considering, even more surprised it..or he...was talking to her.

"Should I be?"

"I could rip you apart."

"And if you decided to I wouldn't be able to stop you, I accept that. But you havent so far, and for some reason im not scared...I know i should be...but im not."

He seemed surprised by this, as much as a beast can look surprised, and stalked closer to her. "You are right..I am curious about you. I have scented you several times lately. I thought I should meet you before I decide what to do with you."

"I...may I ask something while you decide?" she braved.

"You may."

"Are you killing the ones involved in the Hale house fire?"

That stopped the beast entirely. It gave her the strangest look, then got right up next to her, almost pinning her where she was. She kept on talking, not knowing what else to do while he...sniffed her?

"I know that's why you are killing everyone...and I don't blame you." she said slowly, only slurring her words slightly "I think you are killing everyone involved with the Hale House fire. I don't know if you care what im saying. But it wasnt right what happened, and you have every right to kill all of them in my opinion. I would probably do the same thing, and I hope you made them suffer like they suffered." There. It was out there in the open...of course it was a murderous beast man that she was telling, and she may not live past it...but it was out.

The beast stopped sniffing her and stared her in the eye "You understand what I am doing...that is something I hadn't expected from anyone..it is an endearing quality in you." Had he just complimented her?

"I see things a bit differently than most people. More..gray, than just black white."

"I can see that. You...intrigue me. I can't say why, but you do. What would you say if I offered you the bite?"

"The bite? What do you mean?"

"I could make you as I am..stronger, faster, better than everyone else. I don't offer this to just anyone, so you should feel honored." As he said this he slowly lifted her wrist to his mouth, but very gently, as if trying to avoid hurting her." What do you say?"

She thought, her mind slowly working through what he had just asked her. The chance to be more than she was...to never be afraid again..but one thought kept her from accepting. "I..think I have to decline for now, but thank you for offering me your gift. My family needs me, and I don't need to think about controlling something like this when i am trying to help them. I hope you understand." Her mind was starting to clear a bit...perhaps from the beast?

He frowned, but took her wrist away from his mouth. She though he might leave after that but he continued to stare at her. Was he angry with her? "Are..you going to kill me?" she asked.  
He gave a growly chuckle. "No, not kill..but i would like to try something else...close you eyes." He commanded. Normally when someone gave her an order she would argue with them, but she felt the need to obey this time. "Why am i closing my eyes? I have already seen you." she asked.

"I am changing back for a moment, and don't want you seeing that form quite yet. Now keep them closed." As she closed them, she felt the air around her changing as he..switched forms? So he had a human form as well? No wonder he didn't want her to see it, he couldn't be id'd if she didn't know what he looked like. As they air stopped changing she felt a body move in closer to her. A very naked body. A very well-built feeling, hard naked body. "Wha.." she gasped"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." a much more human voice said before a pair of lips softly touched hers. She was surprised for a moment, then gave in as a hand came up to caress her cheek. She opened her mouth a bit and he took that as a chance to deepen the kiss, and she brought up both hands and gripped the back of his head, bringing him closer in, enjoying the warmth against her, not caring he could probably kill her without breaking a sweat. As his hands moved down her body to grips her by the hips, she gave a small moan and gripped his hair in her hands as their tongues thrust against each other. She lightly bit his bottom lip and could have sworn he growled as he pushed her up against the chimney, clasping her rear and keeping her firm against him before finally pulling away, her sucking on his lower lip as he did. Both of them were breathing heavily as they did, her eyes still closed, stomach fluttering as he got close again and whispered into her ear "Something for you to think about if you change your mind." before lightly biting her ear and pulling away. She tried to walk towards him, but stumbled and started to fall as the alcohol kicked in. Luckily he hadn't left yet, and caught her.

"Um, before I leave I don't suppose you could help me back to my room. I may fall off the roof if I try to get back now." She said breathlessly. That kiss had really done its work on her.

"I suppose that the least I could do." he said as she felt the air change, and when she opened her eyes he was back into beast form as she thought. He then proceeded to lift her up into his furry arms, her giving a brief squeal of alarm before hanging on for dear life as he jumped off the roof, then proceeded to turn around and jump back into her room. He gently let her go, sniffing her neck again, and she released the hold she had on his neck, actually enjoying how soft his fur had been. As he turned around to leave she hurried and stopped him.

"Will I see you again? Or, at least see this part of you?" Was she really asking him that? Stupid alcohol, making her say silly things to a beast man. A beast man who really knew how to kiss. And who really had a nice..no! Stop thinking about his body!

He stopped, not turning around, but she could hear the amusement in his deep animal-like voice as he answered "Would you like to?"

"I..think that I would. As long as you don't plan on killing me or turning me against me will that is."

"Then you will" As he said it, at the moment Stiles chose to bust into her room, having heard the thump in her room and wanting to check on her. He saw the beast and his face turned white, he grabbed the baseball bat next to the door and stood in front of her and yelled "Dont you come near her!" Which was funny because he wouldn't be able to do much with the bat, but brave seeing as he was still trying to protect her. The beast growled at Stiles and jumped out of the window, running out into the night.

Stiles turned around once he knew the beast was gone and turned his attention to Ashley. "Are you hurt? Did he bite you? Touch you? What happened?" he asked in a panic, not knowing how the same thing that had stalked them in the school had simply left them alone when they had nothing protecting them. Ashley wobbled a bit, the rest of the alcohol finally hitting her as she answered. "he..he didnt hurt me. We just talked. And then he kissed me for some reason." The kiss was the last thing she remembered before passing out, an incredulous look on her cousins face.

**I hope you liked this part, i have had it in my mind for a while but had to lead up into it, please review and let me know!**


End file.
